


Some Kind of Magic

by gravy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravy/pseuds/gravy
Summary: Rei wears women's clothing and Madara likes it very much. That's it, that's the plot.





	Some Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> i did not beta read this so. sigh.
> 
> you can read this as a future fic or as an AU. but basically rei and madara are dating and they live together. it rly doesnt matter i just figured people other than me can appreciate rei getting dick while wearing a skirt
> 
> title comes from the Animal Collective song "Bluish"

"Ah-ha, I won! How fantastic! How wondrous!"

Rei chuckles at his boyfriend's excitement. A silly little bet over the outcome of a text message from Kaoru and Koga had the two engaged in a small friendly competition.

"Yes, yes, you've won our little wager." Rei rests his chin in his palm while half-draping himself over their kitchen counter. "Anything you want, then."

"Hmmm? Ah, that's right, you promised you'd do aaanything!"

Rei watches him ponder his prize in amusement. "Now what would you like me to do?"

When Madara stops his cheering in favor of looking Rei up and down, the all-too-plain smile he offers is... concerning to say the least.

 

* * *

 

Rei honestly did not expect a request like this from Madara.

_"You did say 'anything,' though!"_

He's sure it wasn't intended to be humiliating or cruel, but the skirt is much too tight, the fabric of the blouse barely breathes, and the stockings are starting to make his thighs itch with the way they keep sliding down. He knew he should have bought garters.

_"I just want to see how you'd look."_

Rei smoothed down his cream-colored blouse after tying the ribbon at the collar. The black pencil skirt hemmed at a mid-thigh length, which was constantly riding up feels like the biggest mistake. But he figures if he's going to wear women's clothing, he might as well go all out.

He can hear Madara's laughter ringing through his ears. _"You can pick out whatever you want. Surprise me!"_

Rei pauses to look in the mirror. It wasn't as if his body was ever soft and delicate-- and if anything, the outfit enunciated his overall angular frame, and the black stockings brought out the muscles in his calves. But still, he can't help but note that he looks prim and proper. Hell, he'd say he looks pretty damn _good_. If he was better at applying cosmetics on himself, he might have given that a try with this get-up. From the reflection in the mirror, the clock behind him reads a quarter past five. Madara should be home soon enough, and Rei is sure this will be more than enough to "surprise" him.

And as if on cue, the sound of the front door unlocking signals Madara's return. From the entrance (and probably from down the apartment hall), Rei can hear his boyfriend call out to him in perfect English.

" _Honey, I'm hooome_!"

After one more glance in the mirror, Rei takes a deep breath and steps out of the bathroom to greet him. As much as he hates to admit it, he's somewhat giddy to see how Madara will react. In general, it's taken some getting used to-- showing off for just one person instead of a hyped-up crowd at a concert. But being dressed like _this_ feels like it should be shelved into a different category entirely.

At the entryway, Madara's back is turned away to lock the door. His backpack is hooked over one shoulder, and there are a few letters and flyers in his hand. He's humming some nonsensical song as always, giving Rei a bit of time to figure out how to present himself casually. He straightens up and busies himself with tucking a stray curl of hair behind his ear as Madara turns to face him. Immediately, they both freeze.

Rei breaks the silence with his usual, "Welcome back," and provides a charming smile that he often reserves for his fans.

Madara still remains immobile, only letting his eyes trail down Rei's body slowly, clearly stopping to stare at the skirt and stockings. Rei has never seen Madara hesitate in such a way before. This might be an enjoyable experience after all.

When he finally makes a move, it is for once, clumsy. Madara drops his bag where he stands, tossing the keys to the shelf next to him and spilling some of the unopened mail along the way. Normally, Madara would sit down at the step and take off his shoes by hand, but now, without removing his eyes from Rei, he kicks them off as quickly as possible, not caring if the quarters of his sneakers get scuffed. With his shoes finally off, Madara makes his way over to Rei in just a matter of steps, until he's standing nearly toe-to-toe with him.

"Well hello, pretty miss."

Rei snorts, ignoring his internal sigh of relief, and moves forward and wraps his arms around Madara's neck regardless. He tries to go for a subtle, seductive expression, but can't help the grin plastered on his face from Madara's very positive reaction. "You like it?"

"Oh, 'like' is a big understatement," the other man chuckles. He steps back to give Rei another once-over. "You look stunning!"

In a heartbeat, Madara takes Rei by the waist and pulls him back in for a kiss. And another. Madara is in fact, four kisses and a playful lick in before Rei parts his lips and lets Madara slip his tongue inside. There's something different in the way he kisses Rei-- something more forceful and heated. Madara's hands fit themselves around Rei's waist keeping him steady until more wet, open-mouthed, kisses begin to undo his hold. His fingers spread out, feeling the curve of Rei's back through the silk of his blouse. One hand travels upward, tracing each bump of his spine. His other hand slides down to the small of Rei's back, just stopping to poke a finger into the waistband of the skirt. At this, Rei pushes his hand away, but it returns and begins inching lower.

Knowing for sure that Madara isn't about to ask for dinner or a bath, Rei turns around and presses back against him, tilting his head to the side expose his neck. Madara's lips quickly cover the pale canvas stretched before him and he begins kissing, nibbling, and sucking small marks onto him. Again, Madara's hand reaches down, dipping into the front of Rei's skirt. Only this time, his fingers meet with lace fabric causing him to suck in a deep breath.

Rei hums, taking his own hand to guide Madara's to press down from outside the skirt. "You didn't think I'd be wearing boxers in this, did you?"

Madara puffs out a chuckle against Rei's neck. "I sort of figured you committed when I saw the stockings."

Inside, he foregoes palming Rei's steadily rising cock to instead move his fingers lower. Pushing aside the thin fabric, Madara's fingers rub hard against Rei's perineum, occasionally ghosting his index over his hole. Rei spreads his legs as much as he can while restricted by the skirt so Madara can push his finger inside properly. 

"Oh..." Rei's knees begin to buckle and his breath begins to hitch.

It's just one finger, unlubed, and a mere preview of what's yet to enter there... but the context he finds himself in-- being fingered in the hallway, dressed like _this_ , makes it feel downright sinful. Rei's arm reaches up, cradling the back of Madara's neck to keep himself upright. There's not much of a point in doing so however, as Madara deems he'd rather continue in bed. He picks Rei up as if he were a new bride and carries him to the bedroom, stiffly however, as the licks and kisses from the man in his arms do nothing to help his growing arousal.

When he finally deposits Rei onto their bed, the latter only has a second before he's being pounced on. Madara has his hands all over Rei again in an instant-- feeling down his chest and up his covered thighs. He hikes the skirt up so that it's bunched at Rei's waist and doing so gives Madara a clear view of the lingerie he has on-- a black pair of lace panties, thinly cut and floral patterned.

Madara whistles an appreciative tune. "You're keeping these on, for sure," he mutters to himself.

It's a lot rougher from their usual foreplay to say the least. Madara is often more gentle than this, taking the time to make sure Rei is feeling good. Now as he pushes Rei into the sheets, there's no caressing or sweet kisses pressed onto his skin. His blouse is torn open making small clear buttons fly across the bed and his legs are hiked up into the air and over Madara's shoulders. Madara kisses Rei's thighs where his skin and stockings meet and begins to move lower. He leaves playful bites while kissing up his leg, all the while kneading at his soft skin. He mouths up until he's rubbing his lips against the outline of Rei's cock, covered by lace, and finally, he pulls aside the thin cloth to prepare him. Madara sucks his middle finger into his mouth to coat it with his spit before rubbing it against Rei's hole and pushes in. He raises an eyebrow when it slides in with very little resistance.

"You're so loose already," Madara notes. "Were you playing without me? Naughty girl."

Another finger joins his first, and soon with the help of some lube on the nightstand, a third digit pushes in alongside them. At this point, three's a crowd, but Rei is able to adjust and quickly ends up writhing in the sheets. He does his best to stifle his moans, but Madara is persistent-- chasing down the source of even the smallest keening sounds. Madara is past stretching him out, allowing his fingers to probe deeper, curling sporadically to find that button of sweet pleasure inside Rei that will turn him into a wanton mess. When he opens his mouth in a silent struggle for air, Madara knows he's found his prostate and begins to rub over it again and again.

"I'll cum," Rei moans, "no more, it's fine already!"

"Just from this? So impatient," Madara teases. Nevertheless, he relents, removing his fingers and sitting back on his heels to unbuckle his own belt.

Rei lifts himself up on his elbows to watch Madara undress himself, hearing his pulse pounding in his ears harder with every article of clothing that's shed. Madara catches his gaze and offers a cheeky smile.

"You want something?"

Rei pouts-- _actually pouts_ at him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

Madara tosses his shirt behind him. "I wont know unless you tell me."

"I want you inside."

When Madara's fingers trace around his rim again, Rei huffs impatiently. "No, not your fingers."

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing," Madara tuts. "Where do you want it, _dear_?"

The last word leaving his mouth is said in a low tone that Rei knows all too well. There's an _answer_ that he's expecting, and this time, it makes Rei shudder in embarrassment. He already looks close to tears reduced to begging like this, but reaches his hands down past his waist and below his lifted bent knees. A finger hooks into his panties to pull them aside, while his left hand spreads himself open. "In h-here," Rei offers, face engulfed in reddened shame and voice barely above a whisper, "stuff my pussy."

Madara inhales sharply from the view he's given and he leans over the side of the bed, reaching for the lube once more. Like this, Rei can feel his erection press down against him, fully hard, and after beging covered in lubricant, ready to fill him completely. Madara holds himself up over Rei and uses one hand to line his member up before pushing in steadily. When he bottoms out, he takes a moment before thrusting, to give Rei a moment to just breathe, and only starts to move when Rei gives him a nod. The pace Madara begins with is agonizingly slow, littered with chaste kisses and stray sweet nothings whispered into Rei's ear.

"So beautiful," Madara groans, mouthing at his jaw, "want you like this everyday."

Rei's legs wrap around his waist to pull him in deeper with every thrust. "You--" he pauses to gasp, "want me dolled up-- _ah_ , like this everyday?"

Madara smirks, lowering his body to practically smother Rei's into the mattress. "I meant want you under me like this." He rolls his hips languidly, earning a breathy moan from the other man. "Taking my cock."

He lifts himself back up to sit on his knees, gripping on Rei's hips to pull him onto his lap. Rei slides down the mattress slightly from this, but in the new position, Madara reaches deeper inside him. When he starts thrusting again, the bed begins to creak in the rhythm of his movements, and Rei really begins to feel it. 

"This good for you?"

Rei lets out a whine. "Yeah, right there..." he twists his head to bury his cheek into the pillow. His hands grip the sheets underneath him, holding onto what he can to keep himself grounded. "Mmmn, more..."

"You like it that much?" Madara asks, emphasizing each of his words while pushing deeper and harder. He looks down and sees Rei's erection straining against the panties, leaking precum against his abdomen and soaking the undergarment. "I haven't even touched your clit and you're already like this."

Madara begins to hammer into him now, squeezing Rei's hips hard enough to bruise. The headboard starts to bang against the wall with every thrust, and the sound of skin hitting against skin and Rei's cries fill the room. Before Rei can bring a hand down to rub himself through the panties, Madara catches him and bats it away. He takes pity on Rei then, sliding the panties down until his cock is fully exposed and gives it a tug. Rei's hips jolt upward, desperate for more contact. When Madara finally closes his hand around his leaking member, Rei whines sweetly again, torn between the sensation of fucking his fist and being fucked. Both pleasures prove to be too much and Rei covers his face with his forearms, embarrassed of the sounds he's making.

"What's wrong, love," Madara asks gently, completely contradicting the harsh pace he's pistoning his hips with, "are you going to cum?"

"Yes," Rei practically sobs out, "I need you-- _ohhh_ , make me squirt, make me--!"

Madara's grip becomes firm, pumping Rei's cock in earnest, giving the man what he desires. When Rei orgasms, his back arches off the bed as he shivers in sheer bliss. Cum spills over his torso, and a few milky strands reach his heaving chest. His arms fall away from his face, revealing his flushed, exhausted complexion and eyes-- half-lidded and unfocused from overstimulation. Saliva drips down from the corner of his mouth, a result of his endless gasping and panting for more.

Madara closes his eyes, burning the image into his mind to concentrate on his own completion. He dips back down to catch Rei's lips with his own, panting into his mouth. "F-Fuck, your cunt feels so good-- I'm so close..."

"Cum in me," Rei pants-- _begs_ , "do it, cum inside--" He wraps his arms around Madara's shoulders, letting his fingers scrabble at any part of skin they can reach. "I want it so bad," he gasps, "wanna feel it."

Madara tangles his fingers into Rei's hair as he fucks into him with abandon. "I'll make a mess out of you, you want that?" He trails kisses across Rei's cheek and breathes hotly into his ear. "You want me to knock you up?"

Rei can barely form a coherent sentence, left only with the capacity to chant Madara's name.

"Fuck," Madara rasps, finally releasing himself inside, "fuck, yes."

Warmth gushes inside Rei, filling him up so deeply that he can barely breathe. Madara shudders over him, just barely catching himself on his arms, holding back from dropping onto Rei. He shallowly thrusts a handful of times, experimentally, drawing out his pleasure for as long as he can before it becomes too much and he needs to pull out. He falls onto his side next to Rei, panting heavily. Only a minute passes until Madara is past the afterglow period and is sliding his fingers up the inside of Rei's thighs, catching some of his own leaking cum to push back inside his ass. He smiles when he hears Rei whine and weakly tighten around his fingers.

"Think we've got a bun in the oven?"

Rei tiredly shoves him away with a clipped laugh. "You're so disgusting," he snorts.

"What does that say about you," he sing-songs back, wrapping his arms around Rei. "Dating such a disgusting person."

"That I'm a saint," Rei quips, relaxing against his warm body, "a martyr for those who can't handle you."

Even out of breath, Madara can still laugh up a storm. Rei still can't stand noisy things, but the ruckus Madara can make has grown to become music to his ears.

"I still can't believe you tore the blouse," Rei sighs, "I paid good money for that, you know."

"You can always ask Shu to fix it," Madara hums, already nuzzling his face into the crook of Rei's neck. 

Rei rolls his eyes. "There's no way he won't ask why I would have something like that. I'll just buy a new one."

Madara blinks. "A new one?"

Rei can practically see his tail wagging.

"Are you saying you liked dressing up like a woman?"

Rei wriggles himself out of Madara's hold. "Not particularly... I just think I could use it to my advantage." He pulls on his underwear to adjust it, taking note of how Madara swallows when he snaps the waistband. "Don't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> i rushed writing this bc. idk school.. work.. yeah....  
> IM SORRY my enstars fics have to be madarei smut...
> 
>  
> 
> i wrote this on my phone lmk if there's any mistakes.  
> as always, thank you for taking the time to read this mess sob sob


End file.
